wingcommanderfandomcom-20200213-history
Terran Confederation Naval Space Academy
The Terran Confederation Naval Space Academy (TCSN academy) is a Confederation training organization. There are facilities in Houston on Earth, on Hilthros, and Sirius. Some courses are held on board ships such as the TCS Formidable. Background The academy on Hilthros was originally founded by Admira James Halworthy. A giant 45-foot statue of the admiral on the grounds as well as the Tecumseh Fountain. Courses are tought in Labri Hall. The TCSN Academy Graduation Ceremony is held annually on May 11th. William Wilson and Jay Sansky graduated from the Academy in Houston. He and Bill Wilson had driven out to the desert preserve nearby with two bottles of champagne and four years' worth of memories.WC Novel, Wilson had asked if it was worth it, while they leaned on the hood of their borrowed military vehicle. They discussed there time, the exams, the sacrifices. They had come out to the desert to see it one more time (if they never had a chance to return again), and to give their goodbyes to each other.They discussed their Pilgrim heritage and that their plans to change destiny of the universe. Christopher Blair and Todd "Maniac" Marshall once discovered a Kilrathi destroyer, a blockade runner hidden in Hilthros system's nebula. WIth Maniac's fearless flying counterbalanced by Blair's by the book combat tactics, the two managed to destroy the ship, which had already penetrated Confederation counterintelligence measures and gained access to classified data regarding fleet positions and strength. Enrollment Before the 201st there was apparently a four year program; students are known as [[Midshipman]. An 800-year-old Honor Code guided students actions throughout the four years. The 201st appears to have been reduced to roughly 3-year program, and following classes were reduced in time further as the war heated up. *The first year or the Plebe year (4th class) sees the most students enrolled. For example the 201st Class saw a total of 1200 enrolled. Many washed out due to the rigors of the hazing regimen, but most simply failed to pass the accelerated courses. *By the second year (3rd class) the numbers were reduced; For example the 201st Class was down to 800 enrolled. The others had washed out during the first year. Third Class Midshipman orient the new round of Plebes coming in. *Third year (2nd class) is OJT training on a capital ship. By this time only a few hundred students were left. For example in the 201st Class was down to 200. Of those the best could choose their placements. They spent a year on the ship and then were usually sent to permanent assignments. Some may have earned assignments at the academy itself. *Fourth year (1st class) is unclear but appears some are put on permanent assignment. Some 1st Class Midshipman remained at the academy for training. Following the 201st Class of 2653/54; cadets were being pushed through the academies, having to meet only seventy-five percent of the qualifications 201st Class had to meet just weeks prior. It wasn’t flight training anymore but “accelerated” flight training, which implied a tougher class that was, in fact, easier. Those enrolled were pushed out earlier.Pilgrim Stars Tanaka Mariko] was a Midshipman Third Class (2nd year student) when the 201st Plebe Class arrived. Her job as well as that of Mickey Bitscoe was to orient new students. She graduated and was transferred to the Tiger's Claw before the 201st. Locations *Hilthros is the location of both flight school and training facility (aka the Space Naval Academy, or TCSN). *Houston is the home of the OCS for the academy. *Sirius if the home of the CSF Flight School. *OJT training often takes place on board Terran capital ships. Graduates & Enrollment Hilthros Campus *Tanaka Mariko *Mickey Bitscoe *Christopher Blair *Todd Marshall *Carl T. LaFong *Michael Anthony Sierius Campus *Cristopher Blair *Todd Marshall Houston Campus *Jason Sansky *William Wilson Behind the scenes There are issues between various sources of when and where Blair and Maniac and others studied at the Academy. Some place graduation about 2-3 years after enrollment in an 'accelerated' class schedule, others place it four years after enrollment. Some sources place the 201st Class graduatoin about 2654, and others placed it around 2653. Some sources courses at Hilthros, others place it at Sirus or at Houston. Several sources state that students spend there final senior on a ship such as the TCF Formidable. While others potray them on ships in plebe year or mid-term as well. The Handbook suggests that Maniac and Maverick left the Academy to go to the CSF Flight School on Sirius. The novel for the film however has the having just left the Academy a month before (it notes that Blair had been traveling about from place to place including the TCS Gilgamesh before returning to the Academy, and then transferred to the Claw). Other early sources may suggest that may have been transferred from the "Academy" from board the TCF Formidable. The Kilrathi Saga Manual suggests that Blair was transferred directly to the claw from the Academy (but is not specific which Academy institution he belonged to). The handbook could imply that the Kilrathi blockade runner event was near Sirius, the novel places it at Hilthros. In the animated series the location of the event was not specifically named, though the development bible placed it at Hilthros. The only way that this might work is that the TSF Flight School counted as part of the last year at the academy, rather than 'after the academy', and that Sirius is just another one of the Academies or campuses of the institution.